La dernière faiblesse
by docteurcactus
Summary: (Spoilers Civil War) En dehors du fait que Bucky Barnes était fondamentalement bon, il n'y avait pas trente-six raisons qui l'avaient décidé à replonger dans les ténèbres glacées de la cryogénisation. Non, il n'y en avait qu'une, aux yeux bavards et au sourire presque étoile.


**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient.

 **Civil War** , c'est une tuerie, mais je suis sûre, que, comme moi, vous avez été indignés, que dis-je ! _révoltés_ par l'absence d'un étreinte douloureusement passionnée entre ces deux vieux bonhommes. Eh bien, moi, je n'ai pu le supporter, alors : _voilà_.  
Ah, et, j'adore Peggy, Steve est pansexuel _as fuck_ , c'est dit. Sachez aussi que la peste blanche est un autre nom de la tuberculose.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il y a de ces silences à vous briser les tympans, l'échine, et parfois, le _cœur_.

* * *

« Steve. »

Les flocons dansaient alentour, se mêlant au sang dans leurs plaies gelées, béantes.

« Steve, ton bouclier… »

Deux _vieux_ potes claudiquaient dans la neige, l'âme comme un désastre, intemporelle, esseulée dans un monde en colère. L'aquilon n'étouffait qu'à peine la note plaintive du phrasé, lamento coupable laissé en suspens ; Rogers ne répondit jamais qu'avec les _yeux_.

* * *

Les yeux de Steve étaient d'un bleu qui n'a pas de nom, chagrin pluvieux, un peu turquoise, lapis-lazuli et cobalt mélancolique ; froid comme le vibranium, un bleu des Mers du Sud, d'un azur sans nuages, impavide. D'éternelles abysses qui ramenaient Bucky Barnes au vingtième siècle, dans les chaudes rues de Brooklyn.

* * *

Du reste, le Wakanda se révéla être un endroit paisible, et, à l'image de son roi, drapé de mystère, comme vêtu de silence et d'ombre. T'Challa était doté d'un sens aigu – même, _acéré_ – de la justice, ce qui n'était pas sans déplaire au Cap'taine Rogers. Néanmoins, c'était _trop_ tranquille ; Steve n'y trouvait pas plus le sommeil que son ami de toujours.

Alors ces deux gosses égarés dans le temps contemplaient les étoiles, mutines dans les ténèbres, au goût chatoyant d' _autrefois_. L'anxiété, les non-dits creusaient des abîmes infinis entre eux, que soixante-dix ans de monstruosités n'avaient pas réussi à séparer.

Bucky voulait parler, puis ne disait mot. Depuis trois jours.

« Steve, il faut que je te parle. »

S'il se crispa d'appréhension des pieds à la tête, Rogers n'en montra rien. Qu'importe, Buck le sentirait quand même.

« Je t'écoute. »

Les mots tremblaient, mais pas autant que ceux-là :

« Je… J'ai pris une décision. J'en ai déjà discuté avec, hm, Son Altesse. »

Là, Barnes rassembla – désespérément – son courage, en dépit des insécurités, de la cervelle ravagée, de tous ces _foutus_ doutes et… Des constellations dans les yeux de Steven Grant Rogers qui, violemment, s' _effondraient_.

« Je veux retourner en cryostase. »

Pour Steve, le temps d'une seconde, le passé se surimposa au présent : les sourires plein de dents, les étés brûlants, la pauvreté et les hématomes tristement pourpres sur sa figure se mêlaient à la guerre, le sang et la chair déchirée, les réverbérations d'un cri, _un_ _seul_ , bouleversant, dans les Alpes ; à un baiser sur des lèvres sucrées, avant la chute dans l'obscurité, le long sommeil boréen, puis après, à la solitude, les papillons noirs dans le ventre, l'insidieuse culpabilité.

 _Ne me laisse pas encore une fois, pas tout seul_ mourut tendrement sur ses lèvres crevassées. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

« Steve… Je ne veux pas me réveiller je ne sais où et me rendre compte q-que… j'ai _ton sang_ sur les mains. Putain, je… J-Je ne me le pardonnerai _jamais_. »

Franchement, James Buchanan Barnes avait déjà bien assez de morts sur la conscience pour hanter ses nuits pendant un ou deux millénaires, au moins.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as menti ? »

Rogers avait du vague à l'âme, ou plutôt, une tempête.

« Pour me protéger… De _toi_ ? »

Bucky, soudain hagard, fuit son regard aussitôt. Oh, Steve le connaissait _trop bien_.

« Stevie, je... veux _pas_ te perdre. »

Puis, sa voix éclata en un milliard de morceaux, qui, douloureusement, rejoignirent les débris épars de son esprit depuis longtemps brisé.

« T'es tout ce qu'il me _reste_. »

Si son ami d'enfance recula, par réflexe – par _peur_ de l'autre – Steve Rogers n'en avait cure, et enlaça James comme si sa vie – _leurs vies –_ en dépendait, comme pour dire _Toi aussi, t'es tout ce qu'il me reste_ , et _Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu te protéger d'Hydra_ , et… _Tu m'as manqué, Buck_. Barnes l'étreignait peut-être plus fort encore, terrorisé, mais en même temps, enfin, putain, _enfin_ en sécurité, là, _à la maison_.

Ils ne se lâchèrent pas vraiment ; leurs front se touchaient, et leurs yeux narraient en silence des histoires qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun, émouvantes, ou d'épouvante. La misère du monde, les larmes qui jamais ne tombent, la brûlure de la solitude, le chatoiement des souvenirs d'antan, éparpillés aux quatre vents, et l' _espoir_ , puissant, de combler ce vide – ce gouffre tentaculaire – là, dans le cœur.

Inséparables dans la cour de l'école, sur le champ de bataille, et désormais, envers et contre _tous_.

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu pouvais être _têtu_ , Stevie. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, comme avant.

Et Steve respectait, _comprenait_ son choix. Une grande dame lui avait dit un soir, sur les décombres d'un monde en guerre, fragile : « Vous respectiez votre ami ? Alors respectez son choix. » Il songeait _Tu as raison, ma chérie_ , et taisait l'angoisse effroyable qui léchait ses entrailles.

Bucky capta la tension sous la peau du Cap'taine, électrique, et, curieusement, les mots vinrent d'eux-mêmes, écho affable d'un passé lointain :

« Fais pas de bêtises pendant mon absence.  
– Comment le pourrais-je ? C'est toi le plus bête de nous deux. »

Ça le fit sourire, _terriblement_. Non, sans hésiter, Bucky Barnes ne pouvait risquer de lui faire du mal, directement ou non (après tout, Zémo ne s'était-il pas servi de _lui_ pour disloquer les Avengers ?) ; pas à ce gamin aux dents éparpillées dans les parkings, aux yeux – _au destin_ – trop grands pour lui, ce sale gosse de Brooklyn.

* * *

James avait juré à sa maman, une fois, _Madame, je vous promets qu'il ne lui arriva jamais rien de trop fâcheux, je vous promets– non, je_ _ **jure**_ _de le protéger,_ et Sarah Rogers, dévastée par la peste blanche, _sublime_ , lui avait répondu sur son lit de mort : _Je sais, James_.

Bucky avait failli. Qu'importe qu'on l'eut privé de sa liberté de choisir ; aujourd'hui, cette liberté lui était _rendue_ , et James Buchanan Barnes était un homme de parole.

* * *

« Tu es sûr ? »

Steve était terrifié, comme lorsque, mioche, l'orage tonnait méchamment dans New York, sous un ciel zébré de lumière.

« Oui, c'est mieux pour tout le monde, Steve. »

Bucky ne finit jamais cette phrase, sauf avec les _yeux_.

 _Et surtout pour toi, surtout pour toi._

* * *

Il y a de ces silences à vous briser les tympans, l'échine, et parfois, le _cœur_.


End file.
